Distraction
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Emily Prentiss trys to distract Hotch after a tough case. Rated M for sexual content.


Distraction

Emily Prentiss stared up at the ceiling of her hotel room; lay flat on her back, trying to keep the images from their recent case out of her head. Every member of the team felt rough after this particular case. They caught the bad guy, but not in time. Emily stood back and watched as Hotch told a mother and father that the team was too late to save their little girl, their daughter.

She witnessed them break down in front of him and blame him for their daughter's death. She felt pity for them, she really did, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling anger towards the pair. How could they blame Hotch? He, along with the rest of the team, did everything he could to save the girl.

The female profiler had seen the hurt in her boss' eyes as the LAPD had held back the mother as she tried to launch herself at Hotch. She would have sworn she saw water building up in the corners of the usually fearless leader's eyes.

As if they didn't feel bad enough about the way the case ended, they didn't need to deal with things like that.

Emily jumped up from her bed, she had to see him, talk to him. She just had to know that he was okay. Watching Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre yell at Hotch the way they did hurt Emily more than she'd ever admit out loud, so she could only imagine how much it would have bothered him.

Still fully dressed in the clothes she had worn earlier that day, with the exception of her shoes, Prentiss made her way down the small corridor towards the room that contained Aaron Hotchner.

After composing herself and taking in a deep breath, the brunette profiler knocked softly on the door in front of her.

She could hear movement on the other side of the door, papers rustling, letting her know she hadn't woken him.

The door opened and before her stood a suit clad Aaron Hotchner. "Can I help you with something, Prentiss?"

"Can I come in?" She asked him quietly, gazing into his eyes pleadingly.

"May I ask why?" Hotch inquired, wearing his usual stoic expression.

Emily offered him a half smile, before shifting her vision to the floor. "I just wanted to talk. This last case was… well, it wasn't an easy one."

Hotch didn't speak, he just stepped aside, silently inviting her into his room.

Emily walked inside and glanced over at the case file on Hotch's bed. He'd obviously been torturing himself more than she'd originally expected, going over the horrific facts and brutal pictures.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company. I know you don't need to see those right now." Hotch apologized, clearing the file off of his bed and hiding it away.

"You don't either." She told him, seeing his face tense up at her comment. "Why are you torturing yourself like this, Hotch?"

"Prentiss, I don't think that's any of your business." He spoke firmly and formally.

"It is my business Hotch, because I care about you." Her eyes pleaded with him to listen to her, to understand where she was coming from. "What happened to Daisy McIntyre wasn't your fault, it wasn't the teams fault. We can't save everybody, Hotch. God, I really wish we could, but we can't. We did everything we could. You did everything you could. Why can't you understand that?"

"Are you finished?" He asked, unimpressed with his subordinate's rant.

"I don't know." Emily answered clearly. "Do you agree with anything I just said, or do I need to drill it in some more?"

"Prentiss, I think you should leave."

"No. Don't shut me out, Hotch." She moved closer to the angry agent. "You need to take your mind off of this case. I can help." Emily placed her hands on Hotch's chest, staring up into his dark eyes, praying he wouldn't kill her for this. "Let me help you."

"Prentiss, what are you…"

Hotch was unable to finish his question, as the brunette before him pressed her lips forcefully against his own, gripping his shirt in her fists, pulling him closer. The male profiler melted into the kiss at first, loving the feel of her soft lips on him.

It wasn't long however before he took in the reality of the situation, roughly pushing the raven haired lady away from him. "You need to leave. Now."

Emily Prentiss bit her lip, as she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Hotch."

The older male just stared at her in awe, as she slipped out of her blazer jacket, before slowly pulling her red t-shirt over her head, revealing a plain black bra encasing her fairly large pale breasts.

Emily blushed slightly, under the wide eyed stare of her boss, smiling at the way he tried and failed to keep his eyes off her chest.

"It's okay, Aaron. Let me distract you." The female profiler slowly bent down, improving Hotch's view of her breasts, as she pulled down her pants and took off her socks.

And there she stood before him in only her underwear, black bra and panties, vulnerable.

"Still want me to leave?" Emily asked, before biting her lip again, gazing up at him longingly.

Once again, Hotch said nothing, he just shook his head, no, as his eyes travelled up and down her pale body, loving the way her pale skin contrasted with the dark fabric of her underwear.

Emily slowly made her way towards the older agent, pushing him back onto the bed as she reached him.

Hotch propped himself up on his hands as the beautiful brunette straddled him and reached for his tie, pulling it off in one swift motion. He lifted one hand from the bed and brushed some of Emily's hair behind her ear, before taking hold of her face and pressing a soft, nervous kiss to her lips, as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He only released her lips for a split second, to draw in a tiny amount of air, before kissing her again. It was strange to him how in such a short amount of time he had become addicted to her taste. He never wanted to stop kissing her. He couldn't stop.

His tongue forcefully pushed its way into the Emily's mouth, tracing fiery patterns inside of her, wanting to taste every part of it.

It wasn't long before Hotch flipped them, so he was on top and gazed down at the beauty underneath him.

Emily chuckled at his need for dominance. "You know, I can still leave if you want me to?" She teased, playfully grinning up at him through her slightly swollen lips. "If that's what…?"

He silenced her with another passion filled kiss, moaning into her mouth as she moved underneath him and her thigh brushed against his hardened manhood.

Hotch leaned his body down and pressed his covered erection against her heat, smirking down at the beautiful agent as her eyes closed and she held back a moan.

The older agent kneeled up over the brunette, before removing his unbuttoned shirt and pulling his undershirt over his head. He stared down into her beautiful brown eyes, before dragging his gaze down to her fabric covered breasts. "You're so beautiful." The first words he had spoken to her since she'd started her _distraction._

Emily blushed at his words. She sat up some and brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her, before crashing her lips to his.

Hotch could feel one of Emily's hands between them, trying to undo his belt buckle, with little success. He let out a quiet chuckle as he broke the kiss, leaning back so she could see what she was doing.

He watched as she made quick work of undoing his buckle and removing his belt, and then began to undo the buttons of his slacks. Once undone, Hotch realized it would prove more than difficult for Emily to remove his pants, in their current position.

The Unit Chief pushed the female profiler back down so she was lying flat on the bed, before pressing a firm kiss to her forehead and climbing off of her.

Emily looked on as Aaron stood at the side of the bed and dropped his pants, revealing his tented dark gray boxers. He pulled off his socks before reaching for Emily's hand and dragging her forcefully up off the bed, and pulling her into his embrace.

Emily moaned loudly, as Hotch's rock hard member pressed against her soaked panties.

Hotch gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him, as his lips found hers again. He continued his attack on her lips, as his left hand made its way up to the clasp on her bra. With one simple movement, the clasp released and Aaron pulled the black garment from Emily's body and discarded it on the floor.

Aaron Hotchner broke away from the kiss and pushed Emily rather forcefully back onto the bed. Emily let out a gasp as she hit the soft covers and gazed up at the strong man that stood over her hungrily examining every part of her.

Hotch's eyes travelled up from her toes, up her sexy long legs, to her almost dripping black panties. He continued his journey upwards, to her bellybutton, stopping and spending extra time to take in her beautiful breasts, licking his lips subconsciously.

Prentiss found herself blushing under his gaze. This didn't go unnoticed, as Hotch finally dragged his eyes to her face, taking in the look of her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered again, earning a grin from the brunette on the bed.

"So are you."

Hotch chuckled softly at that as he leaned over her, taking one of her hard nipples in his mouth.

Emily moaned loudly when she felt Hotch's hot wet mouth close around her nipple. She let out another moan as he swapped to her other breast, sucking, licking and biting, while his hand caressed her other breast.

"Hotch." She whimpered quietly, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as he pleasured her chest.

Hotch released her breasts, smiling at the groan that left her lips as he did so.

Her hips bucked slightly as she felt rough fingers hook into the band of her panties. If possible she became even wetter as he slowly dragged the black fabric down her long pale legs.

Emily lifted her head from the bed to watch as Hotch pushed down his boxers, revealing his painfully hard cock.

Hotch smirked at the way the brunette before him was starring at his manhood. "Hey." He called for her attention softly, snickering at the way her cheeks reddened when she dragged her eyes up to meet his.

Their eyes remained locked onto each other's, as Hotch climbed onto the bed, pushing her legs apart so he could kneel between them. He hovered over her and pressed soft kisses to her lips several times, as she brought her legs up to wrap them around him.

His tip teased her entrance, as his tongue invaded her mouth, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Releasing her lips, he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, his expression turning serious. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure." She assured him, offering him a shy smile.

Aaron nodded and kissed her again, lining himself up properly at her entrance, before slowly pushing inside of her, earning a few moans of appreciation from the female.

"Damn, you're tight." He practically growled through his teeth, shutting his eyelids at the sensation.

Once he was buried deep inside her, Aaron stilled his movements, giving her time to adjust as his lips located her forehead.

Once he felt her starting to wiggle against him, he slowly pulled himself out some, before thrusting back in. He continued to do this over and over again at a steady pace, until she reached up and pulled at his hair. Pulling herself up a little, she whispered in his ear. "Faster."

And who was he to refuse. He pounded into her as fast as he could, relishing in the noises she was making.

"Aaron." She moaned out, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She broke away from the kiss as her walls clenched around him. "I'm gonna…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she came violently, almost screaming.

Hotch clamped his mouth down over hers, to silence her as he continued to move inside her.

Emily's tongue tangled with Hotch's as she rode out her orgasm.

Hotch didn't know how he had lasted this long and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, now that her walls were hugging him so tightly.

"Aaron." His first name slipped from her lips once more, pushing the team leader over the edge.

Coming down from his orgasm, Hotch collapsed on top of the female profiler, both agents breathing heavily.

As the panting slowed, Hotch rolled off of Emily and pulled her into his side. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyelids. He could feel himself drifting off as Emily tried to pull herself closer to him.

"Emily?" He whispered, huskily.

"Yeah."

"Feel free to distract me again in the future, anytime you want to."

He heard her chuckle quietly, before he fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
